What Are You Gonna Do If I Don't?
by TashhNichole
Summary: Maura smirked down at Jane. "Give me the remote. Please." Jane smirked back up at her. "What are you going to do if I don't? First Rizzles ever. The first two chapters will help explain a crossover I will be doing. Read and Review please!3
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Rizzles story! :D

Disclaimer: When you look here to find a fancy disclaimer and you're stumped.

A/N: So yes, first Rizzles! So sad the 3rd Season is already going to end next Tuesday Dx

I found out the Sasha Alexander may be a shipper for Rizzles too? I don't know if it's true, but it would be pretty awesome if it was! :D

Also, this leads up to a crossover I'm writing in chapter one and a little of chapter two. So, bear with me c: There will be Rizzles Cx

I also try to keep my chapters 3,000+ or less only, because I'm probably not the only person in the world who has a dumb phone who can't read more than that. It cuts off the chapter and I can't continue to the next one Dx it sucks when you can't finish an awesome Fanfiction!

Enough of my ramblings, on to the story!

**Chapter One: Break In the Case**

Maura was wearing her lab coat over a teal dress that came down around her knees. She was on her computer, scanning through things to buy on the Red Sox's Official Team website. It was Jane's birthday in a couple weeks, and she wanted to get her something that she wanted. She was still scanning as her tech assistant Melanie knocked on her office door, requesting her attention. Maura sighed and got up and walked over to her lab assistant.

"Dr. Isles, I was running the samples on the blood that was on the victim from a week ago, and nothing appeared in missing persons, or even AFUS. So I tried running it in cold cases, and nothing popped up. Then I decided to run it in deceased files, and well. We got a match." The girl smiled shyly as she waited for Maura to say something. Instead Maura reached over and motioned for the paper work to be handed to her. Melanie handed it over it over, and walked away. "Hey Melanie! Good work!" Maura said as the girl turned around and had a small smile. "I just want whoever did this to the little girl put to justice. It's was horrible to find out what they did to her." The girl turned and walked away, leaving Maura with the evidence, to turn into Jane.

~(^o^)~

Jane was just walking into the homicide unit, when she saw Maura rush at her with a smile on her face. "Jane! We have found a match on the blood sample that was on the girl's body." Jane stopped and smiled. "That's great Maur, who was it?" "Well, Jane, it's not that simple. The blood found on the little girl belongs to this other girl a little older than her, but you see, the girl's blood, means she was deceased when the blood was placed on there. This was the blood from a cold case file Jane." Jane got that look on her face again, with her eyebrows furrowed and her forehead and its lines showing. "So now we have another cold case on our hands?" "Yes, but there was suspects with the cold case, and they had a guy framed and ready for trial. But the judge canceled saying there wasn't any real proof to hold up in court. The man walked moved to France that fall. But guess who decided to stop back this last month, and is still in Boston?" Maura saw Jane's face lighten immediately, they had all been working hard on this case, and it had taken a toll on them. "The name, Maura?" "Matthew Hanigan, He was 23 then, not he's 28. Here's the whole file." Maura said passing the file to Jane. "Hmm. He lives in Boston now? That's a coincidence. If I believed in them. I'm going to go get Frost and go pay a visit to Mr. Hanigan." Jane walked off leaving Maura standing there. Jane turned around really fast. "Thanks Maur. TV at your place tonight right? 6pm still?" Maura smiled before replying. "You're Welcome, and yes, 6pm is fine."

~ (^o^) ~

"So Mr. Hanigan, you were brought in for questioning five years ago for the murder of Halli Duncan. It's kind of strange another girl, is found with Halli Duncan's blood on her when you just move back into town." Jane stared at the man. He was attractive, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fit. Someone a person would look at and trust. "Listen Ma'am. Those police couldn't prove what I did, because I didn't murder the girl. Nor did I do those things to her." "You were seen leaving with her! Right before she died! Tell me that doesn't put you at the murder scene." "Ma'am—"The man stopped after seeing the glare at on her face after the word ma'am. "Miss, I admitted to the police that I walked the girl from her house to the garage, but I left her!" Jane stared at them man, he seemed to be telling the truth, but she knew he had to be hiding something.

"You would just walk a little girl to a garage, when she had no car, you knew nothing about her. I don't believe that." Jane said and watched as she saw him starting to sweat. This was finally going to end the way she planned. "Listen miss, I...I told the police I was paid to they told me I was lying. You can believe me if you want to or not." "But you told them you never got your money." "Because I didn't! They scammed me." "And you wouldn't go after the person who almost put you in jail?" Jane saw his breathing speed up. This guy sure wasn't the killer type, but people have surprised her before. "I wouldn't go after the people who did it if I was you. I know you figured it out, but I grew up in a family from New York, I had friends who worked in the mobs around the country. They told me who I had had a run in with after I agreed to the deal, from the stories I've heard, I'm happy I got away with my life."

Jane then looked down at him staring at him, waiting for him to cave in case he was lying. He just seemed to look up. "Why didn't you tell the cops about this "Person" you were dealing with when this happened then?" He laughed hoarsely. "I was so scared of what I'd heard, I couldn't say anything. Now, I don't care. I live in fear everyday of those people, and now that this case is brought up, they might end up finding me yet. What they do to those girls... It's horrible. I wouldn't have taken the girl there if I knew she was going to be killed. I swear! Though after hearing those stories, I don't feel bad, because she told me everything they do. I don't understand why though. I didn't know her. She said it was orders." Jane stared at him confused. What was so scary about these people? "What do they do to these girls Mr. Hanigan?" He stared at her with frightened eyes. "They kidnap them when they're ten years of age and turn them into loyal assassins by their age of thirteen and then kill them off."

And that's all for chapter one c: I know. It was so hard writing the interview scene! Tips and suggestions on how I could've done it better? c: Reviews are amazing3 they make me smile. So please, make me smile! Will update a chapter two as soon as possible! It's going to be more Rizzles-ish. c:


	2. Chapter 2

Back with more of my Rizzles Story! Thanks for those who Read and Reviewed Followed and Favorited! :D You make me able to post this next chapter!

This chapter is named the name of the story. You'll understand why when reading!

Also, I don't think anyone said anything, but I'm not saying I want Sasha and Angie together as a couple in real life, I just like Rizzles! Just to clear the air c:

Disclaimer: If only I owned Rizzles…

This is also a little more about the case. But mostly is Rizzles. c:

**Chapter Two: What Are You Gonna Do If I Don't?**

Jane sighed as she walked through the wooden door that lead her to the one place she wanted. On the couch, drinking a beer, watching the game. _With Maura_. The thought hit her and she shoved it away. She had long ago realized her attraction to her best friend, her co-worker. She decided it would be against her better judgment to act on those feelings. Besides, from all the stories of Maura's relationships, she was quite straight. Jane didn't really know anything about being gay anyway, so she would just make a fool of herself. She had been standing there at the entrance of the hallway in Maura's home when Maura herself came around the corner.

"Oh good Jane, I thought it was you. Why are you just standing there?" Maura smiled as Jane stared at her blankly, before smiling softly. "Just thinking. I'm starving Maur, did you bring any food home?" Maura laughed and sighed softly. "No, Jane I didn't. When you told me you would be later than expected, I decided to go ahead and make dinner. Your favorite; Burgers and fries." Jane smiled and thanked her with a hug really fast. "Thanks Maur, you didn't have to cook though. Besides, you don't like fries and burgers?" Maura smiled at Jane. "I know, that's why I made me some chicken alfredo with broccoli." Maura walked away and sat down reaching for the glass of wine on her coffee table. There beside it set A burger with fries, and a bottle of beer. Maura was just to amazing sometimes.

"Maura, you didn't have to do all this you know. I could've done it myself." Jane started feeling guilty. The ME has been working as many hours as her, and the case was hard on them both, especially with the newly received news on the case. "It's alright Jane. I mean, you're out there catching bad guys' every day, you deserve to come home to a hot meal and drink ready for you." There wasn't a way to describe the happiness that Jane felt looking at her best friend. "Thanks again Maur, you're the best." Maura smiled before reaching for the remote. Jane noticing what she was doing, sprung and grabbed it before her. Maura stared over at her and pouted as Jane sat down and grabbed a fry. "Jane, there isn't a game on. Which means it's my turn to choose the program we watch." Jane smiled and said. "Maur, We aren't watching something about the human body or why bugs lived over three thousand years ago. It's bor—Not what I want to learn about right now. Maybe tomorrow night?" Jane smiled hopefully, hoping the honeyblonde would give in. "No. It's my turn Jane. My. Turn. That means, please give me the remote." Jane smirked and shook her head. She wouldn't give up.

"Fine." Maura said watching as Jane relaxed before pouncing on Jane straddling over her. "Maura, the hell-?" "Jane, I'm going to ask you again. Please give me the remote." There was more force in her voice as she saw Jane start to turn a shade of pink. Jane then smirked up at her. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

And that is where I will leave it. I actually want suggestions on how the next scene after this should be? c: Please remember this is a T so nothing worse than what is allowed! c: I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is! Gaaah. I need idea's though. So review with yours! :D

Take Care, and will update as soon as possible! Read and Review? c:


End file.
